El Misterio de Sunagakure
by Tedtakii
Summary: ¿Qué misterio oculta la misteriosa calle abandonada de Sunagakure? ¿Por qué Kankuro tiene tanto interés en descubrirlo?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

 **-Hace siete años, días antes de los exámenes a Chunin-**

Estaba en su cuarto, un lugar donde él podía estar tranquilo trabajando con su marioneta. El lugar era sombrío, las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de piedra, todo decorado con horripilantes marionetas que para él eran hermosas y sus grandes aliadas, todas ellas trabajadas y mejoradas con sus propias manos.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en la pequeña ventana de su cuarto, pensando en el examen a chunin que se iba a hacer en Konoha. No le parecía mala idea examinarse, aunque no le gustaba el motivo por el cual, iba a ir a ese examen, una guerra inútil tras tantos años de paz. Sus ojos negros solo podían mostrar su mal estar por la extraña sensación que tenía en ese momento, sospechaba que no iba a ir bien la cosa, que ese examen iba a ser un fracaso o que en la guerra él iba a morir junto a sus hermanos, aunque seguramente, el menor de los tres iba a sobrevivir por el hecho de que llevaba en su interior a la bestia de una cola, uno de los motivos por el cual le tenía miedo.

Cansado de tanto estar sentado se fue a dar un paseo por la arenosa Sunagakure, observaba la estructura esférica que estaba situada en el centro del pueblo, luego contempló las grandes rocas y acantilados que protegían sus fronteras, los edificios tenían unas estructuras muy simples y estaban hechas de arena. Él, como cualquier otro aldeano, vestía con algo cómodo para poder cubrirse de las tormentas de arena, llevaba una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato que compenetraba con su traje.

Él llegó hasta una calle que nunca antes había pisado y las estructuras de aquel lugar estaban abandonadas, al muchacho le atraía la enorme casa que se alzaba entre las demás, que a su lado parecían simples piedras. Se dio cuenta de que nadie se atrevía a pasar por esa zona de la ciudad y los pocos que se acercaban intentaban evitarla a toda costa, motivo por el cual su curiosidad fue aumentando. Sin temor, se acercó a la puerta y la tocó con la palma de su mano que se volvió negra a causa de la suciedad que invadía el lugar, no sabía lo que podía esconder, se preguntaba quién era su propietario o que hacía ahí. Intentó abrirla con fuerza con su infantil cuerpo, pero al parecer, no pudo ni si quiera, romper la madera de ésta. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y alzó la vista para observar lo enorme que era, las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera y sobre su pared había un enorme cartel con las letras ilegibles.

— Kankuro…

Al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y observó a Baki que lo miraba con furia. No entendió como pudo averiguar que estaba ahí y se preguntaba así mismo qué hacía su sensei en ese lugar. El joven evitó mirarlo a la cara y se acercó a él, seguramente su curiosidad provocó la rabia que inundaba los pensamientos de aquel hombre.

— ¿Qué haces en esta calle? Sabes perfectamente que está prohibido pasar por ella.

— ¿Porqué está prohibido? —Kankuro preguntó ya que no conocía aquella calle, siempre iba muy limitado por su ciudad.

— No voy a responder a tu pregunta, así que te pido que me acompañes y así te alejes de este sitio.

Kankuro se fue de ahí junto a Baki. Su sensei se paró un momento y centró su mirada en aquella calle, parecía triste, aunque lo podía esconder tras aquel turbante de tela que le tapaba media cara. Éste se llevó su mano a la zona escondida de su rostro y luego notó como su alumno empezaba a preocuparse por él. Le dirigió la mirada y le enseñó una sonrisa con la intención de esconder lo que en ese momento él sentía.

El joven lo miró con cierta sospecha, pensó que esa calle tenía algo que ver con el pasado de su sensei. Él pensó en pedirles ayuda a sus hermanos, con tal de dar con el misterio de ese lugar, pero su hermano Gaara estaba loco por completo y su hermana era la mayor, seguro que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a ayudarle.

— _Si no puedo acercarme a esta calle, intentaré por mis propios medios investigar lo que ese lugar esconde._


	2. 1 Los perseguidores de Sunagakure

El día amanecía con una fuerte tormenta de arena que inundaba toda la ciudad, los aldeanos caminaban cubiertos hasta arriba con la típicas túnicas de Sunagakure e incluso los turbantes tapaban sus rostros por completo, algunos se arriesgaban a no llevar nada para ocultar sus ojos y en ningún momento se quejaban. Para Gaara, Kankuro y Temari esa tormenta no les era impedimento para viajar a Konoha, su objetivo era hacer el examen a Chunin y cumplir con la misión que el maestro Kazekage les encomendó. Temari y Kankuro sentían cierta incomodidad al tener que llevar al pequeño de los tres hermanos, Gaara, esa mirada llena de odio y la sed de sangre indicaban sus ansias de matar, ambos temían que ocurriera alguna desgracia y no solo por lo que podría hacer, también por el Shukako que está sellado en él, aquella horrible criatura que acabó con su madre cuando su hermano menor nació.

Baki llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, Kankuro le echó cierta mirada severa al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos días en aquella misteriosa calle abandonada, no se olvidaba de sus palabras y aun así, sentía curiosidad por el misterioso rincón que nunca antes había tocado. Él necesitaba buscar información, pero sus misiones eran más importantes que centrarse en algo estúpido e infantil, aunque en realidad estaba pensando ir directo a la biblioteca de Konoha, no obstante, no estaba seguro de si iba a encontrar alguna información relevante sobre lo que necesitaba saber en una aldea que no era la suya.

La tormenta de arena cesó y los cuatro tuvieron una buena oportunidad para partir a Konoha, al cruzar la frontera de rocas y acantilados sintieron un cierto pesar en sus pensamientos que se fueron inundando por el temor a morir, sentían pavor al pensar que esa sería la última vez que cruzarían esa frontera, el único que no sentía tal sensación era Gaara, él solo pensaba en querer matar y seguro que él sería el único que saldría con vida de la misión.

El viaje parecía tranquilo, no sabían el tiempo que llevaban viajando y tras cruzar el enorme desierto que separaba Konoha de Sunagakure sus cuerpos pesaban a causa del cansancio de tanto caminar. Al llegar a los bosques del País del Fuego tuvieron la necesidad de parar aunque fuera un poco. Temari se bebió casi toda la botella de agua que se llevaba con ella, luego observó como su hermano Kankuro hacía lo mismo, no obstante, sintió como éste se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿qué le torturaba a su hermano menor? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía así misma, nunca antes lo había visto así, aunque recordaba que él, cuando tenía cinco años estaba así tras comerse un pastel de chocolate que era para ella, eso ahora le hacía gracia, pero no se olvidó de la torta que le había pegado. Su preocupación hacia él hizo que se levantara del tronco en el que estaba sentada y se puso al lado de su hermano menor, éste se asustó al sentir como su hermana se sentaba a su lado.

— Te he notado pensativo. —Temari posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano como muestra de preocupación.

— No es nada Temari.

— Yo también estoy preocupada por lo del examen a Chunin.

Kankuro parecía aliviado, no quería que ella le preguntara lo que le preocupaba y tampoco tenía intención de contarle lo de la zona abandonada de Sunagakure. Si se lo contaba seguro que ella le iba a decir que estaba loco o que dejara de inventarse historias para no dormir.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que Baki se paró de golpe, en ese instante, Gaara empezaba a poner la cara de depravado mental que tanto temor le causaba a sus hermanos mayores, sentía las ansias de matar aquello que parecía que les perseguía. El sensei se giró y observó a Kankuro por un momento, parecía molesto, el marionetista quería entender lo que estaba pasando, pero el instinto depredador de su hermano pequeño indicaba que alguien los perseguía.

— He notado que alguien nos lleva persiguiendo desde Sunagakure, preparados.

— ¿Quién puede ser? —Temari preparó su abanico.

— Son tres… son sangre fresca… —mostraba Gaara su lado de loco asesino.

— Increíble Gaara, me impresiona que hayas presenciado a estos tres que se esconden tras las sombras. —sonreía Baki algo nervioso.

Tres figuras en sombra se formaban ante ellos hasta mostrar su verdadera identidad, eran tres jóvenes Genin de Sunagakure, los cuales tenían similitudes en sus rasgos faciales, mostraban unas perversas sonrisas que transmitían con ellas las ansias de enfrentarse a los cuatro, no era de esperar que ellos habían sido enviado para matarlos o con cierta seguridad a robarle. En cuanto el chico alto centró su mirada hacia Kankuro se entendió en ese instante que lo que querían era algo relacionado con el marionetista. Baki parecía nervioso y ya se había dado cuenta que el culpable de todo esto era su alumno, recordó la calle abandonada y sospechó que esos tres muchachos tenían algo que ver con el caso.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te he sacado de aquella calle abandonada? —le miraba Baki a su alumno Kankuro.

— Ese niño se ha metido donde nadie le mandaba. —al fin abrió la boca el joven que tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara.

— ¿Qué estupidez has hecho ahora Kankuro? —le preguntó Temari.

— Mierda, solo pasaba por esa calle abandonada. —intervino Kankuro que tartamudeaba nerviosamente y con la intención de solucionar el problema que él había ocasionado.

— Te acercaste a la casa equivocada e intentaste entrar a la fuerza chico. —le señalaba el joven. —esa calle pertenece al clan Kuraisuna.

Kankuro tragó saliva al darse cuenta que al final se había metido en un buen lío, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre un clan de su aldea, si ni si quiera sabía que existía. Recordó por un momento la enorme estructura abandonada y el cartel con las letras ilegibles, quería sacar alguna conclusión para él acerca del lugar. Si esa mansión estaba abandonada y la puerta atrancada, seguro que ese sitio no era el hogar de esos tipos, si lo fuera, sería el lugar perfecto para alguien que manejara las sombras para ocultarse.

— El clan Kuraisuna... —intervino Baki. —por lo que se ve sois simples Genin, aun no tenéis las habilidades de vuestro clan desarrolladas al completo.

— Genin o no, son para mí sangre fresca. —interrumpió Gaara extendiendo su mano hacia los enemigos.

De su calabaza empezó a salir arena, el pelirrojo con su mano extendida apuntó a los tres jóvenes y los atacó con violencia, éstos pudieron esquivarlo al desaparecer como sombras ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro ninjas de la arena que se quedaron sorprendidos ante la habilidad de los tres muchachos. Gaara empezaba a ponerse nervioso, la arena se extendió con violencia a su alrededor y a punto estuvo de alcanzar a Kankuro que estaba a su lado, el marionetista notó como el menor de los tres mostraba frialdad y rabia al ver como éste había atraído la atención de tres enemigos.

— _Seguro que me va a matar._ —pensaba Kankuro mostrando el temor en su mirada hacia su hermano.

La gran cantidad de arena que Gaara estaba provocando, se expandía a su alrededor con la intención de poder alcanzar a los enemigos que estaban escondidos entre las sombras. Sus hermanos y Baki se retiraron para esconderse en uno de los árboles más altos de la zona, Kankuro parecía afectado por lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, se llevó las manos a la cabeza como muestra de culpabilidad y su gesto de temor hizo preocupar a Temari.

La tormenta de arena que provocaba Gaara se hacía más intensa, notó que ésta tocaba ciertas siluetas en sombra que se arrodillaron en el suelo, lo que sentían en esos momentos era el del picor ocasionado por la arena que había entrado en sus ojos.

— ¡Me ha entrado arena en los ojos! —gritaba con desesperación uno de los tres atacantes.

Gaara al verlos extendió con violencia la mano hacia ellos, la arena empezó a cubrirlos por completo y cuando ya estaban totalmente cubiertos por ésta, el pelirrojo comenzó a mostrar su sádica sonrisa y con un simple gesto con su mano, los ninjas fueron despedazados, la sangre fue salpicada por toda la zona de combate y Gaara saboreó lo que tanto deseaba, saciar su sed. Sus hermanos sentían temor al ver tal escena, cuando hacía eso ellos se derrumbaban y no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal bestia indomable que mataba por placer.

Ellos se bajaron del árbol y Gaara observó de reojo a Kankuro con cierto odio, no obstante, mostró una sádica sonrisa que no tardó en borrarla. Giró su cuerpo para estar cara a cara con su hermano, el marionetista solo sintió temor, sus piernas no reaccionaban y no sabía lo que iba hacer, temía lo peor, seguro que iba acabar como esos tres.

— Gracias a tu estupidez, me has traído sangre fresca.

Kankuro sintió incomodidad y temor, ¿cómo se le ocurría a él pensar en la sangre? Estaba loco, creía que le iba a matar por haber atraído al enemigo, pero si era para darle las gracias, entonces hubiera preferido la muerte antes que escuchar esas palabras.

Baki le tiró del brazo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado, éste le miró a los ojos con furia, estaba enfadado con su alumno y sabía que su curiosidad iba a atraer a ciertos enemigos, el Jonin sentía pánico con solo pensar en los problemas que tan solo, acababan de empezar.

— Lo siento… —se disculpaba Kankuro.

— Esos eran simples Genin, si llegaran a ser Jonin estaríamos jodidos.

— ¿Cómo? —Kankuro parecía preocupado ante la situación que él mismo había provocado.

— Los miembros del Clan Kuraisuna tienen habilidades que consisten en usar las sombras para ocultarse. Los Genin no tienen las avanzadas habilidades que un Jonin o un Chunin poseen, son algo más débiles y fáciles de dar, como has podido ver con la técnica de Gaara. —explicó Baki con cierta seriedad.

— Deseo que no venga ningún miembro más de ese clan… —suspiraba Kankuro que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su sensei. —quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas los secretos de ese clan?

— Mi padre fue asesinado por ellos, por eso mismo te advertí que no te acercaras a esa calle abandonada. Lo que es peor, provocaron la extinción de un clan entero, pero ese tema es algo más delicado.

Kankuro entendió la preocupación y la pena que le inundaba a su sensei, no obstante, las palabras de Baki provocó en el marionetista ciertas ganas de conocer más sobre esos clanes y la calle abandonada de Sunagakure.

— Eres un niño, es mejor que cumplas la mayoría de edad, no estás preparado para enfrentarte a tales demonios. —Baki no le iba a impedir a su alumno que investigara.

— Tienes razón sensei, creo que debería prepararme más para poder enfrentarme a los Kuraisuna. —Kankuro parecía decidido y mostró una amplia sonrisa. — vengaré a vuestro padre por ti.

Baki posó su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno, le mostró una amplia sonrisa como muestra de su agradecimiento, aunque tuviera que aguantar las ganas de llorar.


	3. 2 La biblioteca de Konoha

La llegada a Konoha fue escandalosa, se tropezaron con unos críos y Kankuro había sido golpeado por una pequeña piedra que un niño de cabello negro le lanzó, a punto estaba de golpear aquel engreído si no fuera que su hermanito hubiera intervenido en ese momento.

Ese día era el peor para él, a punto estaba de tirar todas sus cosas por la ventana en aquella posada en la que se hospedaba con sus hermanos y Baki, intentó al menos recostarse en la cama que tenía en aquel cuarto oscuro y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir y como no, olvidar el incidente ocurrido con aquel tipo que se hacía llamar Sasuke. Cuando ya había iniciado el rumbo al sueño profundo, un imbécil comenzó a picar con fuerza a la puerta, ese momento fue tal que Kankuro estaba dispuesto a abrir y gritar a ese pesado, pero de pronto Baki cerró la puerta de su cuarto, donde Temari que estaba acostada en la otra cama, se sorprendió y se le quedó mirando sin entender nada.

— No entiendo nada. —Temari tenía curiosidad de saber quién era, se le veía en sus ojos.

— Espera, que me pongo en la puerta para escuchar algo.

Kankuro apoyó su oído a la puerta e intentó escuchar, vagamente se escuchaba una conversación que su sensei estaba teniendo con un hombre con el típico acento de Sunagakure, entonces llegó a la conclusión que en el examen a Chunin ellos no iban a ser los únicos de su aldea.

— ¿Qué dicen? —insistió Temari.

— Parece ser que habla con otro de Sunagakure. —hablaba en bajito Kankuro para que Baki no le escuchara.

Kankuro alcanzó a escuchar algo de aquella conversación, algunos tramos eran imposibles de oír, al parecer no querían que fueran escuchados.

— Lo siento Baki, no pienso volver a Sunagakure. —esa frase para Kankuro fue esencial para afirmar su sospecha de que ese hombre era de su aldea.

— La aldea necesita vuestra ayuda, el kazekage te necesita.

Si tanto lo necesitaba, entonces ese misterioso hombre era alguien importante para Sunagakure, ¿qué puñetas hacia en Konoha? Kankuro no se podía explicar lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos.

— Prefiero quedarme en Konoha y seguir trabajando como espía en el escuadrón ANBU.

— Te entiendo Kamereon… ¿y vuestra…?

— ¡No quiero hablar de ella, mejor me voy y así todos nos quedaremos tranquilos, no la metas en esto! — aquel hombre parecía que no quería hablar más y le espetó el grito a Baki.

Tras aquello se escuchó un fuerte portazo y pudo escuchar que Baki se acercaba hasta el cuarto en el que estaba, éste con disimulo se tumbó en su cama y esperó a que abriera la puerta. Su sensei la abrió y observó que sus alumnos estaban dormidos, eso creía, cuando decidió acercarse a Kankuro que zarandeó su cuerpo con violencia para que se levantara de su supuesta siesta.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kankuro asustado.

— ¡Sal de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que recapacites por haber escuchado lo que no debías! — Baki señaló la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿De qué hablas? — La voz de Kankuro parecía temblar al ver como su sensei le había descubierto.

— Vi tú sombra al otro lado de esa puerta. —Baki señaló la puerta del cuarto.

Kankuro agarró a Karasu y decidió largarse de la posada furioso por la actitud de su sensei, aun así, no había estado bien que escuchara conversaciones ajenas y se sentía arrepentido en ese sentido.

Caminó por las amplias calles de Konoha y contempló cada uno de los edificios de la zona, comió ramen y otras cosas más que veía por los escaparates, le gustaba ese sitio y le parecía bastante tranquilo, aunque la estupidez de sus habitantes le hacía recapacitar y pensar que ese sitio no era tan bueno a fin de cuentas. Kankuro siguió caminando hasta que llegó a uno de los edificios más grandes de la aldea, como en todos los sitios, las bibliotecas tienden a ser enormes lugares históricos, le sorprendió bastante y le entraron las ganas de leer las historias que los habitantes de Konoha tenían en sus estantes.

Entró y contempló el silencio del lugar, entonces decidió ir por los estantes a coger varios libros interesantes o rollos de sellos que le podrían interesar, aunque lo que más le interesó en ese mismo momento fue un libro sobre Sunagakure y sus costumbres, no entendía muy bien que pintaba un libro de su aldea en esa biblioteca. Kankuro lo intentó coger, hasta que de pronto, una mano inocente se le adelanta y se lleva aquella información que tanto le interesaba. Él observó a la persona y se quedó perplejo ante las misteriosas facciones de la joven de castaños cabellos que se mostraba avergonzada por el hecho de llevarse aquel libro antes que él.

— ¿Lo necesitas? — la muchacha le ofreció el libro.

— No, solo sentía curiosidad, prefiero que se lo lleve usted.

En realidad Kankuro deseaba matarla por adelantarse a él, aquella carita de niña le ponía de los nervios y más, si rondaba en la edad de su hermano Gaara, aunque la sonrisa de ésta le hacía cambiar de pensar y decidir que lo mejor es que se lo lleve ella. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su acento y sus facciones, parecía como si aquella chica de elegante kimono fuera de Sunagakure, no obstante, no le dio mucha importancia. De pronto vio como aquella muchacha se acercaba a la bibliotecaria con aquel libro para llevárselo a su casa, ese fue el momento en el cual, el marionetista mostraba sus dientes de la rabia al ver que su información se iba a tomar por saco.

Gaara estaba sentado en el tejado de la posada, recordaba cada momento de su infancia y el temor que muchos sentían hacia él, el joven observó a cada una de las personas que paseaban por el camino que tenía a la vista, hasta que de pronto, un misterioso hombre llamó su atención haciendo que uno de sus recuerdos se le viniera en ese instante.

 _"_ _Se acercaba curioso hacia el despacho del Kazekage, donde su padre trabajaba día y noche, donde entregaba sus misiones y rellenaba informes sin parar. El pequeño asomó su cabeza por la puerta y observó a un hombre hablando con su padre, donde la conversación llamó su atención._

 _—_ _¿Cómo osas decirme que quieres irte de Sunagakure? — decía entre dientes el Kazekage._

 _—_ _Perdóname señor Kazekage._

 _El Kazekage se percató de la presencia de su hijo, molesto golpeó la mesa mientras observaba la puerta donde estaba Gaara asomado. Avergonzado entró en el despacho y su padre mostró su frialdad como solía hacer, aunque el otro hombre mostraba preocupación._

 _—_ _¿Qué hacías escuchando la conversación? — preguntó el Kazekage con tono de enfado._

 _Gaara agachó la cabeza avergonzado, aunque no le quitó la vista de encima a aquel hombre que miraba apenado al pequeño, ¿quién era? No recordaba haber visto aquella persona con su padre, aquel hombre llevaba un largo kimono negro de larga manga, un hakama negro y un obi sash de color claro, por aquellas ropas se podría deducir que se trataba un ANBU de la aldea."_

Gaara recordaba aquella cara con perfección y aquel ANBU que estaba reunido con su padre, lo que se preguntaba era, que hacía ahí. El pelirrojo se levantó del rincón del tejado en el que estaba sentado y atraído por la curiosidad decidió seguir aquella persona y averiguar si era él, el hombre que había visto en el despacho del Kazekage.

Con disimulo siguió a aquel hombre, el cual en ningún momento se había percatado de su presencia. Gaara estaba deseoso de matar a aquella persona para saciar su sed de sangre, pero al ser alguien conocido, prefirió no hacer tal cosa con tal de averiguar que hacía ahí. Él por una extraña razón se dirigió hacia la enorme biblioteca de Konoha, donde ahí se cruzó con una muchacha de largos cabellos claros, no era rubio, si no un tipo de tono castaño el cual a Gaara le llamó la atención. Ambos parecía que se retiraban del lugar, en ese instante, el pelirrojo prefirió dejar que se largaran y así perder de vista aquellas personas que le resultaron curiosas.

De la biblioteca Kankuro salía malhumorado, aquella chica le había quitado aquel libro de su mano, ni si quiera él se inmuto y le pidió que le dejara al menos un rato para leer sus páginas, ni eso, es más, no entendió por que prefirió que se lo llevara. El marionetista se insultaba así mismo, una y otra vez, ¿en qué puñetas pensaba? Él centró su mirada en cierto punto y se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba ahí, como un pasmarote centrando sus azules ojos en un punto. Kankuro llegó a pensar que su hermanito pequeño le estaba siguiendo o que estaba siguiendo a alguien, no obstante, prefirió no averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabecita de loco sádico y decidió dirigirse hacia la posada.


End file.
